The present invention relates generally to the field of data migration and more specifically to managing a plurality of files on a tape.
The Linear Tape File System (LTFS) is a standard format for storing files and accessing tapes via a file system. LTFS stores data on a tape cartridge according to a mode in compliance with the LTFS format. Vendors are involved in the development of software that realizes access to a tape conforming to the LTFS format via the interface of the file system. There are existing products which incorporate LTFS technology. However, there are instances when an application, for which use of hard disk drive (HDD) is assumed, actually operates by using LTFS without modifying the application. In these instances, access to a file takes more time than expected. Thus, the application may lead to a “time-out” for accessing the file. In order to prevent such a situation, Hierarchical Storage Management (HSM) in which high-speed storage (e.g., a HDD or a solid-state drive (SSD)) is used as a primary storage. Additionally, LTFS is used as a secondary storage, which may be configured without directly using files in the LTFS.